


Lost and Found

by pajamabees



Series: Bespectacled Adventures [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, not too much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Ludwig accidentally packs Alfred's glasses instead of his own, but he doesn't realize until he's already home.





	Lost and Found

“You have to be kidding….”

Ludwig squeezed the bridge of his nose, letting out a slow breath to stop his frustration from rising. After a long plane ride back home, he was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sit on his chair in the living room and read a book while his dogs curled around his feet. Relaxation was all he ever asked for, yet he couldn’t even have that, because the moment he put on his reading glasses he immediately noticed one tiny little detail.

The eyeglasses weren’t his.

The second he looked through the lenses, he knew. He should have known from the weak hinges that made opening the arms too easy, because his reading glasses were brand new and weren’t loosened from old age. Alfred’s were, though, because the man refused to ever replace an old pair unless they were lost or broken. Because of that, Ludwig was certain the silver lenses in his hand belonged to Alfred. And also because he had just gotten back from visiting the man.

A dust of pink colored Ludwig’s face for a moment as he remembered why he had visited Alfred in the first place, but he rid those memories from his brain with a shake of his head. He sighed and picked up his cellphone, already pressing Alfred’s name in his list of recent calls. He got off the phone with him an hour or so ago when he arrived home. He should still be awake….

The phone rang four times before Alfred’s slightly altered voice answered. “Hey, babe.”

The sound of his voice drowned out Ludwig’s frustration from before. It also caused him to forget why he was calling for a split second, and he answered with an awkward and breathless “hi.”

He heard Alfred snort. “What’s up? Miss me already, huh?”

The events of the night before brought the pink back onto Ludwig’s cheeks with a vengeance, except this time he smiled into it. “I always miss you,” he said, and Alfred’s hum was like a phantom pain—as if he had actually just hummed into Ludwig’s ear.

“I miss you, too. But why are you calling? It’s pretty late here…. Is something wrong?”

Alfred’s concern snapped Ludwig from his thoughts of late-night cuddles and naked bronze skin, and he was reminded of the reason for this phone call. “Ah, well actually—”

“Wait, don’t tell me.”

Ludwig stopped, confused. “What?”

“You’re not actually considering the joke I made earlier, are you? About the phone sex—”

“No! God, Alfred. No.” Although, Ludwig wasn’t _completely_ against the idea—Alfred did have a rather nice voice, and Ludwig had to keep himself from swooning as Alfred guffawed on the other line—but that wasn’t the purpose of this conversation, goddamn it! “I’m calling because I believe I may have grabbed your glasses instead of mine.”

“Mmm, did you? That sounds like something I would do.”

“Yes, it does.” Ludwig smiled at the indignant huff on the other end. “I wanted to let you know, so you don’t go tearing up your house in search of them.”

Another huff. “Jee, thanks,” Alfred said, and Ludwig heard shuffling, followed by a complaining meow from who he assumed was Hammy the fat cat, “Do you want to just mail them to each other?”

Ludwig thought about it. It was the easiest option, for sure, but Ludwig had another idea in mind, one that involved talking to Alfred face-to-face instead of by phone line. “You have another pair, do you not?”

Another meow, and Ludwig could only imagine with a smile that Alfred was attempting to keep the cat off a surface he wasn’t supposed to be on. “Yeah,” Alfred said, followed by a “Get down!”

Ludwig nodded, even though he knew Alfred couldn’t see. “So do I. But I was thinking….”

“Hm?”

Ludwig fiddled with the book in his hand, flipping through the pages absent-mindedly. All three of his dogs were settled around his feet, having trotted in at some point during the conversation. For a few seconds, Ludwig thought of how they all came rushing to the door before he even stepped onto the front steps. It was one of his favorite moments, how their little tails wagged so violently that they almost stumbled on their own hind legs. The only thing that could possibly be better than being welcomed home by his three dogs was his three dogs welcoming Alfred with even more excitement.

“You know,” he began, setting his book down and shuffling the phone to his other ear, “You haven’t seen the dogs in a while.”

There was silence, before Alfred spoke a second later, his voice a little quieter. “Yeah, you’re right. I haven’t.”

“Maybe….” Ludwig halted for a second, suddenly afraid that Alfred would say no. But this was Alfred, who always wanted to see him. If he said no, it was because his schedule was packed. With that in mind, he continued. “Maybe instead of spending money on postal services, you could spend even more money on a plane ticket here, and we could exchange our glasses for free.”

Silence. And then a burst of laughter so loud Ludwig had to move the phone from his face.

“Well,” Alfred wheezed after a full minute of laughing, and Ludwig imagined him wiping tears from his eyes, “when you put it that way, it almost sounds like the better option.”

“Any option that involves me touching you is the better option.”

“Someone’s feeling bold.”

Ludwig rolled his eyes, but the sound of Alfred’s laughter rid him of all emotion except adoration and happiness. “What is your answer?”

Alfred chuckled, and Ludwig couldn’t help the involuntary shiver that coursed through his body. “You know I’m always up to spending more money. But I’ll have to check my schedule. How about I let you know tomorrow?”

“Why not let me know now?”

“I don’t know where my planner is.”

This time it was Ludwig’s turn to laugh, three sets of doggy ears perking up at the sound. Ludwig reached down to scratch one. “Of course.”

“So, it’s a date then?”

“Not until you find your planner,” Ludwig said in a slightly patronizing tone, making sure to give his dogs equal amounts of scratch time. “But yes, it’s a date,” he added after a moment. He felt giddy.

He heard Alfred giggle again. He was just as excited as Ludwig. “Alright, it’s time for me to go to bed. I’ll text you tomorrow, okay? I love you.”

“Okay. I love you, too.”

“Give the dogs some kisses for me!”

All three of the pups lifted their heads at that, like they could understand what was being said. Ludwig snorted. “I will. Goodnight.”

“Bye. I’ll see ya soon.”

And then there was a click, followed by silence.

Ludwig slumped back into his chair with a love-sick sigh, already missing the voice of teasing boyfriend. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before reaching for the glasses that didn’t belong to him.

Despite dating for a few years now, Ludwig had actually never seen Alfred’s lenses up close before. They were silver, hence why Ludwig had mistaken them for his reading glasses. There were obvious differences though, like the height of the rims. Alfred’s were taller, while Ludwig stuck to thinner and sleeker ones. There was also the fact that Alfred was very, very blind, and his spectacles weighed more than Ludwig’s because of the thicker lens. Really, Alfred’s eyesight was so bad it was almost comical.

Ludwig shook his head, because that was all he could do when he thought of Alfred’s…unique characteristics. He really was one of a kind.

A paw on his knee stirred him from his sickeningly lovey-dovey thoughts, and he looked down. Three pairs of dopey, doggy eyes stared up at him expectantly.

“Okay, okay,” Ludwig said, and he leaned down to give them a kiss on their fuzzy little heads, per Alfred’s request.


End file.
